


Kiss the Rain

by pizzacato



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Short Story, classical musicians jjp, edited at 1am, first fic, inspired by yiruma, jb the pianist, jinyoung's pov, kiss the rain is my life's ost, sorry idk how to write tags, wrote this in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzacato/pseuds/pizzacato
Summary: Jaebeom’s temperament was that of a beginner concert band’s; clamorous, untimely and hazardous, he was a whirlwind of unpredictable chaos.ORThe one where Jaebeom intercepts Jinyoung's practice room but Jinyoung ends up falling in love with his playing.





	Kiss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to my first fic! :)
> 
> If you want to listen to the song Jaebeom plays while reading this, here's the link to Yiruma's Kiss the Rain: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=imGaOIm5HOk
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s ironic how the songs without words were the ones that spoke out to me the most.”

xXx

I stood anxiously outside the auditorium, unsure whether or not to enter. Although I’d received the teacher’s permission to practise my violin inside the building, I could hear the distinct twinkling of piano keys through the door, which had been left slightly ajar.

Although the instrument itself was monochrome, the music that came out of it was anything but.

The hauntingly beautiful tune, accompanied by my growing curiosity, lured me towards its source.

I closed my eyes and allowed the music to transport me to another place. It was as if I could feel the pianist’s longing for bliss. The steady accompaniment by the left hand perfectly complemented the melancholy, yet uplifting, melody of the right hand. When the tempo slowed down as the piece came to an end, I felt like my lifeline to euphoria had snapped; pulling me back to a dull reality.

Stepping out of the shadowy wings and into the light, I addressed the boy with newfound admiration, “That was beautiful.”

He jumped, clearly startled by my presence, but held my stare with a steely jaw. Thin, cat-like eyes flashed like lightning, defiance outshining his unease. “You’re not going to tell on me, are you?”

I gave a shake of my head and a small chuckle escaped from the corner of my mouth. The boy’s eyes, the colour of polished ebony, had considerably widened, giving him a rather comical look. I offered my right hand and gave the boy a winning smile, “Hi, I’m Jinyoung.”

Suddenly shy, he took it and his face lit up with a smile that could rival my own, “Jaebeom. Im Jaebeom.”

xXx

Following my first proper encounter with Jaebeom, a river of thoughts and questions flowed in my mind. In public, Jaebeom’s temperament was like that of a beginner concert band’s. Clamorous, untimely and hazardous, he was a whirlwind of unpredictable chaos who people tried to avoid, and at that time, the fact that someone who appeared to lack emotional depth could be so capable of handling and concealing his inner feelings was well beyond me.

xXx

Our friendship began clandestinely (openly fraternising with Jaebeom was only equatable with social suicide), but we had a few close calls. Once, Jaebeom convinced me to skip class (after he reassured me that missing “Introduction to Calculus 101” wouldn’t affect my test marks by that much) so he could help me polish my piece for my upcoming concert.

The prospect of getting into trouble was daunting, but all thoughts of anxiety were lost in the thrill of the moment. As I listened to his insightful instructions and gentle remarks about my playing, I realised that Jaebeom’s quirky persona was merely a façade. A mask worn to hide inner torment, but from what?

xXx

Jaebeom didn’t like being touched on the back, which may or may not be linked to why he avoided talking about home. Whenever I tried to ask him about it, he would laugh it off and changing the subject. But his cheerful voice had an undertone of danger, like a dark raincloud threatening to unleash torrents of water down on me if I dared to continue pestering him.

xXx

Last Monday, our Geography class went on a field trip to a river. Jaebeom had put on what I’d nicknamed as his "pabo persona" on again, and was busy making loud remarks about any creature seen moving through his line of sight.

Beomtae, also commonly known as “Bulldozer”, shot irritated glares at Jaebeom, and I held back my urge to shush him, not waning to bring attention to our hidden friendship. It had started to drizzle, and I turned my eyes away from from Jaebeom, commencing smalltalk with a girl with smiling eyes who was walking alongside me.

From my peripheral vision, I could see that “Bulldozer” and his sidekicks appeared to be gradually getting closer to Jaebeom. Beomtae grabbed Jaebeom by the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him closer so they were face to face. The kids behind them had stopped to watch as he taunted Jaebeom by the river’s edge, with his goons laughing from the side.

Jaebeom shrinked backwards and I was reminded by the split second of fear in his eyes the first time I’d caught him by surprise. However, we both let out synchronised sighs of relief as Beomtae finally put Jaebum down and began to walk away.

Nobody expected Jaebeom's body to tip sideways and fall into the coursing river with a huge splash.

“What’s going on?” asked the teacher, making her way from the front through the gaggle of gaping students.

Jaebeom’s dark eyes widened in shock as he drifted into the middle of the water, heading downstream.

Instinctively, I plunged myself into the freezing gush of water. I reached blindly for Jabeom's long arm, attempting to grab hold of his thrashing body while staggering towards the riverbank.

It took almost all of my willpower to not just give up against the powerful current, but something sparked within me and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to bear my life without Jaebeom.

With all my remaining energy, I managed to drag Jaebeom onto the embankment. My ears buzzed with clapping and cheering and I resisted my first instinct to hug Jaebeom close as I laid him gently onto solid ground.

Jaebeom spluttered and his eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing warm eyes, reminiscent of unpolished ebony.

“Jinyoung?”

I felt my tears bounce off as they hit my cheekbones as I smiled at the only person I could ever call my best friend.

The piece that I heard Jaebeom play the first time I met him filled my ears, but this time, interlaced with the richn warmth of a violin.

I turned my face to the sky with a softened smile. I let the cascade pour down on me, washing all my worries, thoughts and shame of being friends with this beautiful boy away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic! Please leave kudos and comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! X


End file.
